Penguin Village
Penguin Village is a town where Arale and lives. You may role play here. A mysterious attack pod crashes down, out of it, comes a saiyan armed and ready for war. "So this is where the remaining Saiyans live? Well, better get to finding them" Zen says. Ultimate, Collie, Flame begin to feel a huge power coming from Penguin village "What is that......That huge power?" Ultimate says in shock "Lets go to Penguin village guys, NOW!" Ultimate says "Right behind you!" Collie said The three fly to where they feel the huge power "NO........NO way......." ultimate staring down the man "This guy... he's so... powerful!" Collie says with swet rolling down he face "No......it's not that." Ultimate says not taking his eyes off him "Well, then what is it?" Collie says with a concerned look on her face "That's is without a doubt............ME AND FLAME'S OLDER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate said finaly seeing Zen's face "He left the planet before flame was born" "It can't be.." Collie says with a frightened look on her face "It is, i only trained with our father till flame was born, HE TRAINED WITH HIM FOR HIS WHOLE LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate said in a very frightened, but serious look "Then It's just over before it stars!!" Collie says Zen then sees the three floating in midair."Hey, you must be saiyans" Zen says as he scans their powers. "Lets see, power levels of, 90,000,000, and 6,000,000. Should I expect you guys to be real Saiyans, with powers that weak, especially the girl." He chuckled, "Oh, and as for you Trevauntee, father has a little gift for you, a new chance, he said if you join our pledge to rebirth the Saiyans, he says he will unlock the locks put on your power, and he will not stop helping unless you find another love so we can continue the Saiyan race. Unless this female is yours." "First off, we are real saiyans!!!!" Ultimate says going to the ground "Second, I don't want trust father or that he will "unlock my lock on my power" and i'll never join up with him and I've found a way to unlock them and get more power then ever before." "Third and final, this is not my girl and i've found a new love,her name is Kuimba and she's from the demon race." "Come on, won't you just come along and trust me and your father? He did that to Samantha so you wouldn't be soft anymore, if you prove you are not soft, he will unlock your locks, and you can bring this "Kuimba" with you too. To prove you are not soft, he wants you to use your Universal Kamehameha on another planet and blow it up, in which he will let you back." Zen says "What planet?" Ultimate asks "A planet like Planet Gorg, is has a near 2,000,000 population. So, will you do it or not, 1 simple task, and you can help the universe recognize then Saiyans again, it is HIki's dream, Frieza is dead, there is no more imposing threat anymore, come join us!" Zen says "Hey, be a real brother!" Collie says "I'LL NEVER USE THE UNIVERSAL KAMEHAMEHA FOR EVIL." Ultimate screams at Zen "I'm sorry brother, i can't, i know that we should rebulid the saiyan race, but THERE'S NO WAY I'LL DESTROY OTHER PLANETS TO ACHIEVE THAT GOAL!!!!!!!" "COME ON!!!!! THIS IS YOUR DESTINY, you only have to do it once!" Screams Zen "Your father wants the best, now just do it!" Zen screams impatiently. "NO, FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL NEVER USE MY POWER FOR EVIL, NO MATTER WHAT, YOU GOT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate screams at Zen "I KNOW THAT FATHER WANTS THE BEST, BUT I JUST CAN'T BRING MY SELF TO DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Well, maybe you just need a little motivation" Zen says as he shoots 5 blasts into the air and kill 5 people around the area, "And as a little more...." Zen says dashing towords Trevauntee and giving him a heavy blow to the back. "Hmph, theres alot more if you'ld like, now just blow up Planet Gorg, and be done with it already, thats all you have to do" Zen says impatiently. "That hurt, really hurt, but still no." Ultimate says getting back up "Why can't you understand bro, has father corupped you that much that you don't see this being wrong?" "I know you and father want the best for me, but there has to be another way." Ultimate says pleading to Zen "Well, I see you can't listen to reason" Zen says charging up more blasts. "Wait, Wait!!!!!!!" Ultimate says "If you beat me, i'll help you, but only if you take theses locks off my power." Zen stops charging the blasts* "I'm sorry, but the only person able to do that is our father, Hiki, only the person that put the locks on can unlock them. But if it's a fight you want, you can have it!" Zen says. "Hey! don't forget about me!!" Collie says with a big sime on her face "Fine, can she join in?" ultimate asks "Why? This is family matter, oh I guess it dosn't matter, come on then!" Zen says confidently. "I may not be like you bro, but i know i can win. Ultimate says with a proud look on his face FLAME FEELS A HUGE POWER LEVEL he goes to check it out and sees a very beat up Tre a dead collie and a strager laughting oh i will mess him up big time One of the hugest battles ever takes place on this Island, this is the death place of Collie, and where The Universal Kamehameha went up against Zen's energy wave, and where he escaped, 1/3 of the island is just dirt, killing about 500 people. This battle will appear in Dragon History. Gianor lands with anger an powers up! "I've had it with all these saiyans! This is earth! Not Planet Vegeta!!!!!" Gianor says screaming and flying away. Meanwhile, Drussel stands atop a tree, complaetely expressionless. "So this is the place where people died. And also it was caused by rouge saiyan." said Wallace. "Nice work using that technique to help us get away", Ace says to Miname. "Now that we got away I'm going to go train with my dad". "Wait a sec." She says.Miname then places her hand on his head."Here,use this when your in a pinch." She then closes her eyes and relays how to use the Substitution into his mind. "Thanks this could be useful against my dad, maybe today is the day I can defeat him", Ace says to Miname, "You're more than welcome to tag along", Ace says as he leaves. "I thought you would never ask." Miname says springing into the air,after her cousin."We should get there faster if we just travel through space without a ship." Collie appears out of nowhere and looks around. "..Hey, isn't this my death place? Why am I back here?", she says in confusion. "It's because you're alive again collie!!" *Ultimate screamed out far away, able to be seen in the distance heading right for her* "I'm alive? ...Wait....I'M ALIVE!" Collie grins and hugs Tre. "You bet!" *Tre shot down from the sky and huged Collie back, happy to see his friend again* So how was it in otherworld? You seemed to have gotten alot stronger! "Well, I fought Tensho...met a couple folks...but I'm still a little damaged from the battle." Collie explained. "It's good to know tensho is alright." *He was clearly shocked at hearing it, but glad he was in otherworld, then thought for a second* In that case, how about you come back to my place? you can see collgeta and loke there too "Sure, maybe I can catch some rest.", Collie said as she nodded. "Alright then follow me" Ultimate shot up into the air and then took off, not going to fast so that collie would be able to keep up Collies lifts off the ground and flies after Tre A large spaceship lands and out comes Ace and Miname. "I just want to train so I can go help out at Planet X", Ace says to Miname. "I'm just going to train some more than I'm going back". Miname nods."Same here I feel like I have been a nusince and couldn't really help anyone there. Alright little cousin lets go." They fight for litterally hours before taking a break. Sakemi comes flying down after sensing the power levels, he walks to the ship and asks "Who are you? I sense from your extrodinary power levels that you are not average people." "I'm Ace, son of Saiyan legend Natch, and this is Miname, daughter of the royal and powerful Tenchi", Ace says,"Who are you"? "I am Sakemi, The Guardian of the Earth, I've heard of this Natch since he was here a few days ago." Sakemi Says. "Nice to meet you Mr. Sakemi, my dad is currently training, something I should be doing now", Ace says flying off,"See you guys later". Sakemi watches as he leaves, he then looks at Miname. "Are you just visiting or do you have other intensions?" She looks at him."Well I wanted to get some training in here." Miname slightly smiles. "Hmm.. You are welcome into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, And Korin's tower if you want that." "No its fine,I better be getting back to Planet X anyway." She says slowly walking towards the spaceship. Sakemi waves and flies to the gravity chamber, to train. While NJ was flying aroung he scenced a huge power coming from a place called Penguin Village. So out of wondering NJ starts to fly to the Village. Once he lands he starts tolook around Trogeveta lands on penguin island "Shooh its cool here" While he was looking around suddenly he sence some average powerlevels "Who can be here with this greater power"As Trogeveta starts checking around. NJ scense a greater power level while looking around. "Who...This Power level... maybe i can make a few friends.(in a deep voice)" NJ starts to fly to the great powerlevel. After Checking around "Nobody is here i should follow and see who is that powerlevel"As Trogeveta flies to that powerlevels. After a few minuets NJ noticed another person fly. NJ goes full speed to the flighing figure. Once NJ caught up to the great power he relized that it took him long to catch up. But when he did NJ stared him in the eyes and asked "Why hello.Who might you be." "Who are you asking me about that first tell me who are you? i was looking for you why are you here? and my name is Trogeveta what is yours?" ------- "Me?"(evil gigle) "My name would be a royal one, it would be Na'Jorne NJ for short, but before we go on i must know one thing? Are you good, evil, neturel, chaotic, tell me." "i am nor good person but is attitude harsh you will know about it soon you are one of the rising saiyan + demon hybrid see you later....Kid"------A Trogeveta Flies off "Hmph" JN flies off A person comes walking down a hill into Penguin Village. "Hmm...I remember this place. I died here, didn't I... Yep, this is defiantly the place." she says. The person, appeared to be the one written down in dragon history because of her miraculous death here, the only and only, Collie. "And it hasn't changed a bit, has it." she says kneeling down, feeling some of the dust from the ground. Zane lands and sees someone standing there and walks over there. "Hi. I'm Zane" he said casually Her eyes widen in surprise as she looks up to see Zane. "Oh...Hi." she says nervously. "..I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she asks, scratching her head and chuckling. Zane shakes his head. "I dont think so" "Oh...haha...Uh" she coughs. "Well then, mind introducing yourself?" Collie asks him. "I'm Zane!" Zane told her "Whats your name? Collie holds her head up high, saying "My name is Collie, I have 3 children, Akio, Loke and Collgeta. I'm currently 19 years old and I'm half android half saiyan. Nice to meet you." she says, holding out her hand for a handshake. Zane shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you Collie. i'm 16 half saiyan half human and the only one in my family." Zane told her calmly. "Cool" Collie says with a simle. "So, how powerful do you think you are?" she says, rushing to the point of her curiosity. "Well I" Zane pauses and looks up " I dont think i could beat you but i could try if you want." "When I battle, I battle to the death...uh...well...usually." she says, chuckling. She then scans his powerlevel "Hmm...not bad, but I don't know if you could beat me either..." she says pondering. Zane looked at Collie surprised "I need to get stronger." Zane sighed "I keep training but i am not getting that much stronger" Collie continued thinking for a bit, "You could train under me!" she suggests. "That is, if you're up to it". "Really! you would train me? When do we start?" Zane asked surprised Collie comes flying down, once again. She likes visiting here, since it reminds her of one of the biggest battles she had. Collie looks down at the ground, "...Well, might as well enjoy myself while I'm here." she says, sitting down on the grass and brings out one of her books and begins reading it. Frost flies to the village after fighting Gen on K'aresh X'aranit. Glacier thinks to him "Good to see Takumi starting to act normal again." Frost lands on the grassfields and takes a deep breath "Ah, fresh air... From Earth..." He then notices Collie "Oh, hi there." Frost smiles. Collie puts down the book so she can see the stranger in front of her. "Hello. Can I help you?" she asks, since she didn't know him. Frost says "Not really, miss. I'm just transitting after going on a Capsule Corporation Spaceship..." Collie puts the book down and stands up, walking over to the kid. "Well...what's your name?" she says. Frost happily replies "My name is Frost. And you are... Miss...?" Collie smiles, "Collie. Nice to meet'cha." she says, offering a hand shake. Frost gladly shakes it "Nice to meet you, too." He smiles. Night flies down and sees her "Wow she's a cute lady" He says in his head Collie could see Night in the corner of her eye, but ignores him. "..So...um......yeah..." she says, with an awkward look on her face. "Oh! I never asked! How old are ya?" she says. "Thank goodness, that was awkward as all living hell" she thought. Frost replies "Fourteen." "Awesome, I remember when I was 14. Gooood times...anyways, I'm 19." she says, trying to make things less awkward. Frost sighs and starts staring at the sky. "My life's been hard since Age 935. I lost my parents and my brother in an avalanche..." "Well that didn't work at all." Collie thinks. "Well, I ran away from my parents. Actually I lived with my mom, since my parents got divorced." she says, having a flash back to her sitting on her bed listening to her parents fight. Frost started feeling depressed and lies down on the grass. "I miss my parents..." He says, as he makes a tear drop. Collie knelt down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I miss mine too. Everything is fine, though. Trust me." Frost asks "How long have you been away from your parents?..." Collie sighs quietly. "Just about...8 years. I made it a long time. I can do whatever I want, especially now that I'm over 18." Frost says "I'm just a weakling... I have to live through this nightmare when the people I care most of all die..." Glacier cheers Frost up "Down feel so down; it wasn't your fault me and my parents died." Frost says "All I feel is that my brother is watching over me... That's what makes me wanna stay in this world..." Night walks away and leans on a tree "Maybe if I tell them am I am that would like me, but I'm still a weak guy compared to those power levels they are huge" He says to himself "I'm only 16 and I'm the weakest one here that guy isn't the weak one I need to train with somebody strong,somebody tough, but that's not ever gonna happen to me" Night sighs then looks at them "I'll never be like them they are powerful and I'm weak" Night says to himself Collie begins thinking about what Frost said. "I...don't know what's making me wanna stay in this world. I guess it's that I can help people. And the people that help me kinda give me the confidence to keep on going." she says, looking to the right. She didn't see just a clear area, though. It was a person. She didn't know who it was, but she thought it'd be nice to greet him, so she got up and walked to the person. "Hi, the names Collie, what's yours?" she said. Frost wipes his tears off, and asks "What should I do?... Should I find a new way of life for myself? Should I train myself so I can protect those who were to experience a similar fate as me and my family?... Should I join my brother in the afterlife?..." Glacier says, worried "Hey, don't say that..." Frost gets up; he says "...What is my purpose?..." Category:Locations Category:Earth It was a partly cloudy day. A little dry with a westward wind. She licked her lips to moisturize them. She took a breath, it was hot that day, for she was soaking with sweat. She may have been only five years old but she's got the smarts of a teenager. Having been on her own for her entire life, she had resorted to one thing: stealing. She reared up, and kept her eyes peeled. She looked over, just to her left. She saw a beautiful lady at the market, she had long hair, black, with a slight sheen to it. "She looks like she's got some money." Lullaby said to herself in a confident tone. The lady was dressed elegantly. "One, two', Lullaby counted, with a slight angelic tone to her voice, ' three." She dashed out from the alley and bumped into the lady. Collie turns around and got bumped into by the little girl, but she didn't feel barely anything, and didn't even flinch. "Well. That was unexpected. Can I help you with something?" Collie asked the little girl. She looked pretty innocent, but she knew something was wrong with her. She wasn't like everyone else. That was just a guess though. Collie began thinking if she might've been lost. So she thought she should try to bring out her kind side, as much as possible. Lullaby looked at her, with her large eyes and innocent look. She held the lady's wallet behind her. She smiled faintly and looked at the lady. "Um, it's okay miss, I'm not lost. I'll guess will meet again miss~" Lullaby said in the most innocent and angelic tone. She turned around, stuffing the wallet in her pocket, out of sight, and walked off. Collie could feel the little girl's hand reach and take her wallet. "Haha, that was a good trick, little one..." she said quietly to herself. Collie ran up to the little girl and and grabbed her hands, almost as if she were going to handcuff her. "I don't think so. I grew up for 7 years on my own, I know a little bit of thievery myself. It's a good trick, but you have to remember. We can all feel someone's hand going down a pocket." She said, fastly taking the wallet out of the girl's pocket and keeping it in her hands. "...phooy....", she said sad and angrily. Lullaby now just stood there, motionless. Then a slight lightness came over her. She saw the world start drifting and soon spinning. "Wh-wha....", she couldn't speak as she got dazed and light headed, and soon collapsed right next to the lady. Collie thought this could possibly be a trick, so she put her wallet inside her tool belt, and locks it inside there. She shook the girl a couple times, trying to wake her up. "Ugh, wish I got the little sneak's name..." she said. "I wonder if this is all a fake, though. I won't trust her for some while now, but we'll see." Ace would fly in the air not knowing where he was going. He would then sense a familiar power and notice who it was. "Collie!", he yells as he senses his friend and lands on the ground. "It's me, Ace from the North City fight", he says in case she didn't realize him now that he was a little older. Lullaby lied there, unconscious, pale, and cold. She could hear all that was going n around her, but she couldn't move, for she was unconscious. She didn't know why she collapsed. Lullaby, felt the fear slowly overwhelm her in her dream, like a wrinkly black hand of death started feel her body, ready to take her soul. Collie could recognize Ace from his PL, but he looked a little different. "Oh, hey Ace! How've you been?" she said, shocked to see him again. She had realized that the little girl wasn't dying, because she could still feel a heartbeat. Collie sighed. "Ace, I've a little problem here. This little chick tried stealing my wallet but when I came to take it back, she fainted. And she won't wake up." "It could be a trick", Ace replied. "But she could be unconscious for real". "Maybe we should take her to a hospital", Ace says with a eyebrow raised. A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, with large carvings on it's face that reads "A beauty of Earth, a forgery of man. 5 rings of gold" Lullaby laid there, with her breathing slowed. 'Would l ever wake up?' she wondered as the nightmare of the event starts to haunt her very mind. Suddenly a cyan beam of light speeds past them and bounces around on a few trees before flying into space and then exploding in a cyan color, lamp was then there, looking down at the village from space. Collie had picked up the girl, while still gripping her wallet tightly just in case it was a trick. "I dunno. It looks like she's not faking it. A child her age, even though she's gone through a lot, I doubt she could pull it off THIS far." she said, holding the girl in her arms. Lullaby dangles there, motionless. Lamp quickly flies down at super sonic speeds and lands a few meters away from them, since she didn't know them she simply looked at them for a few seconds and then she decides to inspect the area, She then looks at collie and says "Who are you?" Collie turns to Lamp, "Uhh...Collie. Nice to meet you, I guess.." she says, trying to think of what to do with the little girl in her arms. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Lamp." Lamp says and then looks at the little girl. "What happened here exactly?" She asks, Lamp then senses something in faraway space and looks into the air as a cyan (laser) wisp flies down, she simply pokes it as it comes in range of touching as it explodes into a cyan explosion that quickly surrounds her as she turns cyan with yellow glowing eyes and then flies into space at ridiculous speeds. Stretching, Ace would get up and fly off. "Be right back", he yells. Lullaby is still unconscious. Collie sighs. "I don't know her, but she came and tried to steal my wallet. When I stopped her, she just...fainted. I don't know what to do with her." she says. "I think I'm gonna take her off to the hospital if she doesn't respond or wake up sooner or later."Category:Earth RP Areas